


Possession, Nine-tenths of the Law

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn Battle, Red Kryptonite, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Smallville, RedK!Clark/Onyx!Lex, tame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession, Nine-tenths of the Law




End file.
